Light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) using Group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductor materials render a variety of colors such as red, green, blue and ultraviolet rays in accordance with development of thin film growth methods and device materials. Light emitting devices efficiently realize white rays using fluorescent materials or combining colors, and have advantages such as low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, high response speed, stability and eco-friendliness, as compared to conventional light sources such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
In general, a resin composition comprising a mixture of a phosphor and a resin is applied to light emitting chips, or the light emitting chips are sealed with a resin composition in order to produce white light. In addition, instead of a method of coating or molding a resin containing a phosphor, a method of disposing layers, sheets or plates containing phosphors on light emitting chips may be used. In this case, it is important to stably adhere phosphor layers, phosphor sheets or phosphor plates to upper parts of light emitting chips.